DBZ: Son Gohan Against the Universe
by GotenTheFirstSSJ2
Summary: When Gohan is kidnapped by Raditz, Goku and Piccolo are not able to stop Raditz and Gohan must try and survive working under Vegeta and Freiza. Will Gohan ever see his family again or will he fall to the Saiyan Prince and Tyrant of the universe.
1. Prologue

Note from the Author

Stories like this have been done before and I have read a few, but almost all of them go completely over board and a lot of people lose interest in them so I hope to create a story that doesn't go overboard and is somewhat entertaining to all of you. Many stories show Gohan being taken away from his family andafter a few years he ends up killing Freiza and Goku and Vegeta and just goes on a massive killing spree which is overboard.

I have written quite a few Dragon Ball Z stories that have gotten quite the number of views on this site, but I had to stop because of school work, but I have now finished school and am free to write as much as i'd like.

If you want to know anything then just drop a review and I will answer any questions at the start of every single chapter and I will also try and write the power levels down on every character at the bottom of most chapters because I know how everyone likes them, but they will be made up after a while so don't get too mad.

**DBZ: Son Gohan Against the Universe**

Prologue

"But Chi Chi, if you could sense the power inside of Gohan you would let him train with me" pleased Goku "He will grow up to be the strongest fighter on the entire planet"

"HOW MANY TIMES MUST I SAY NO GOKU?" Chi Chi screamed whilst holding the frying pan of doom. Goku knew never to get on her nerves when she was holding her secret weapon because he didn't want to be on the end of that and receive another lump on his heads that wouldn't heal for the next week.

Gohan wanted to make both of his parents proud by being a scholar and being a martial artist, but it would prove to be too hard. Gohan and Goku were about to leave to Master Roshi's island when suddenly Goku thought he sensed a massive power level in the Earths atmosphere. It was incredible, but only for a brief second so he shrugged it off and called for Nimbus to take them away.

"Hey Guys, it's been a while hasn't it? Goku said

"GOKU" Everyone screamed as they rushed to hug their good old friend. Everyone was so happy to see Goku that they didn't even notice the child that was standing behind Goku's leg.

"Hey Goku, don't mean to alarm you or anything, but a child seems to be standing behind your leg" Krillin asked with a confused face.

Goku looked back to see Gohan standing there obviously scared of all the new faces. "This is Gohan everyone, he's my son"

"WHAT, you have a son?" Everyone yelled out at once. This was obviously news to everyone as it had been a long time since they all saw each other. Gohan soon become acquainted with everyone and was beginning to enjoy himself when all of a sudden everyones face turned grim and looked into the sky as they sensed an extraordinarily evil power level.

A tall man with long black hair touched down and just starred at the Z Fighters. "Well, if it isn't my baby brother Kakarot" The tall mysterious man said.

"My name is Goku, what do you want here?" Yelled Goku with a scared look in his eyes. He knew this man was easily 5 times stronger than he was, but he had to act tough and protect his loved ones.

The tall man starred blankly at Goku and started laughing. He laughed like a maniac. "Did you hit your head when you landed on this planet brother? That would explain why everyone is still alive" The man said.

Everyone was shocked and confused at what this man was saying to them. No one knew what to say until the tall man began to speak again.

"So, will you join me brother and help me clear planets" The tall man said which angered Goku.

"I WILL NEVER HELP SCUM LIKE YOU. LEAVE THIS PLANET" Goku roared. Gohan could feel the anger radiating off his father.

"So be it, if you wont help me then I will just take your son here. He will be a great service to Prince Vegeta." With that said the tall mysterious man grabbed Gohan by the shirt and flew off before anyone could even comprehend what just happened. Goku was in shock and so were the rest.

"DADDDDDDYYYYYYYYY"


	2. First mission

Chapter 1

Gohan woke up suddenly after having the same nightmare again. It was the day that his whole world was turned upside down. It was the day that his uncle Raditz stole him from his father and killed him right before his eyes. If only he had been stronger than he might of made a difference is what he would always say to himself.

It had only been 3 weeks since Raditz had killed my father and I have only been on this spaceship with Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz for the last 2 weeks. Vegeta beat me up when he first saw me and called me a disgrace to the Saiyan race. All they do is eat, argue and Vegeta will occasionally train.

I will return home to Earth once I get strong enough to take revenge and kill Raditz and Vegeta. Vegeta keeps mentioning how he will kill someone named Freiza and that I will have to meet Freiza in 3 days to get a check on my power level and start doing missions with the "team"

DBZ

It was the day that I will be meeting Freiza who is apparently the strongest being in the Universe and rules the entire Universe. I have been training all day and every day since I got on this ship and only stopping for sleep and food. I need to over take everyone in power and eventually go home to my family and my planet. I need to be ready and act like an adult. My entire life was taken away from me at just 4 years old, I can't be scared anymore.

I learned how to sense power levels. Dad taught me a little bit about it before I was taken away and I perfected it by myself on the ship. At my maximum after the training I am stronger than Raditz, but not by much. I wont make my move until i'm stronger than Raditz, Nappa and Vegeta, but Vegetas power seems to be endless, I don't know if I will be able to overcome it anytime soon, but I will try.

I walked out of the room I was staying in which also was the room my fellow Saiyan "comrades" were staying in and heading down the hallway. It was a rather long hallway with rooms on either side. The floor was a light orange and the walls and roof were a creamy white colour. I walked down the hallway towards Freizas throne room. I could sense his power from where I was and it was terrifying. I had never in my life sensed anything even close to it.

I stepped up to his door with Vegeta and Nappa behind me and the door slid up and Freiza motioned for us to walk inside. He sat in a giant leather throne with a fat pink monster on his left side and a lizard looking creature on his right. The lizard had a higher power level, but not by much and they were both stronger than Vegeta, but no where close to Freiza. Freiza was holding a cup with red liquid inside, most likely wine. He was a white and red looking lizard with horns on his head and not much taller than myself.

"Ahh yes, so this must be the half saiyan you picked up on that mission Raditz went on. Tiny little monkey isn't he?" Freiza said whilst laughing. I could hear Nappa and Vegeta growl behind me. "Oh, don't be sour little Prince. Alright boy, I want you to power up to your maximum so we can get a reading. I doubt you have much power at your age, but if you do then you can go on planet clearing missions with Vegeta."

They were all wearing a machine over there left eye. Zarbon was wearing a dark blue scouter, Dadoria was wearing a green scouter and Freiza with the red one. I stood in the middle of the room and released all my power. I didn't want to hold back because I actually did want to get some training and not be stuck inside all the time. The scouters all began to show numbers as I kept on powering up. A few seconds later I had reached my maximum and I was surprised with how strong I was. I felt like I was twice as strong as Raditz and the Saibamen. If I was this strong I could have stopped Raditz before he killed my dad. Why did I have to be so scared.

Zarbon, Dadoria and Freiza all looked shocked. "Well, well, well. It seems this child is actually pretty strong, for a monkey at least. His power level is 2,900. He is stronger than Raditz, he will be joining your team for your next mission. All of you leave except for Vegeta"

I walked out of the room with Nappa walking besides me. Nappa wasn't as bad as Vegeta or Raditz. He fed me and asked if I needed anything all the time, at least he was nice to me.

"Oi kid, you could be exactly what we need in taking down Freiza. Vegeta and I are strong, but no where near as strong as we need to be to do it. My max is 6000 and Vegeta's is around 25,000. He has grown very strong, but it's no where near what we need. Your power level will hopefully grow higher than both of ours. I'll hold Vegeta off of you whilst you just train or i'll try and convince Vegeta to train more as well and then we can kill Freiza" Nappa said with a look in his eyes that screamed determination

DBZ

It has been 3 hours since I came back to my room and I had Nappa plant some Saibamen. I had beaten 20 easily so far and I plan to use them to train daily to help me increase my strength.

I phased out and kicked the last saibamen in the head so hard that his head actually was detached from his body and he quickly died. Vegeta walked in the room and saw what I had done and hard a little smirk on his face.

Nappa walked over to Vegeta and said "What's your next mission?"

"Just a planet clearing mission on planet Kuarth. Average power level is 300 with the maximum recorded being 800. We wont even need to perform well, might even get that brat over there to do

the entire thing" Vegeta said whilst giving me a sadistic smile.

I knew I had to kill a lot of people, but it had to be done. I would end up being killed and never seeing anyone I love again unless I did this. I will eventually be strong enough to kill Vegeta and Freiza so in the long run it's for the best. Once I grow strong enough to kill Vegeta and Freiza, then they will stop murdering people and it will say trillions of lives, I need to do this.

I acted along with Vegeta and said "Do you 3 even need to come? It'll only take me a day at most" with a grin to try and play my part and Vegeta roared with laugher and just walked away.

Nappa motioned for me to get in the kitchen and we started cooking up the meat for dinner and ate. I finished dinner and went to go bathe in the next room because I was all dirty for my training.

I laid down in my rock hard bed because apparently no one used pillows here. I just laid there and thought about all the destruction I will be causing tomorrow and over the next few years. "I swear to Kami I will seek revenge for everyone I kill when i'm strong" I said to myself before passing out in bed.

DBZ

I woke up in a pool of sweat. I had just finished my nightmare, I was in a desert with Vegeta, Raditz and Nappa behind me egging me on. I had a grin plastered on my face as I turn around and release a gigantic purple energy wave at what looked to be over 10,000 aliens and they all died. I turned around in laugher and celebrated with the others. I then sent an energy wave into the core of the planet and ended up destroying the whole planet. I can't let this happen to me.

I walked out of my room to find everyone at the table eating breakfast, I joined in. We were having more meat, only thing we ever ate. We all finished around the same time and Vegeta looked at us and said "everyone ready" which we all replied with a simple "yes"

We began walking to the door and Vegeta looked back at me with a confused look, but turned around and kept on walking out of the room. We walked out of the ship onto a higher platform where Vegeta went to talk to this green Alien about our mission and space pods. Vegeta walked forward throughout a massive hallway to a room which then led out into the open where all the ships took off.

There looked to be thousands and thousands of pods and places to take off. To the right about 200 meters down are where our pods were waiting for us to go in. As we approached the pods Nappa turned to me and said "The trip will take 9 days and inside you will be put to sleep to make the time pass. It will feel like mere minutes have passed before we get there" to which I replied with a simple nod.

I got inside my pod and the hatch closed and we took off. Vegeta came over the intercom or whatever it was that was in each pod and spoke to us about the mission and being prepared. I wasn't really paying attention until he said my name. "Gohan, I will be giving you your scouter when we reach the planet. Good luck everyone, like we will need it" He finished that part laughing.

That was the first time that Vegeta had ever used my name. I hope he isn't becoming friendly because I will kill him. I began to become drowsy and I let the gas do it's work as I dropped consciousness.

**Power Levels:**

**Vegeta – 5000 (calm)**

**Nappa – 1700 (calm)**

**Raditz – 400 (calm)**

**Gohan – 2900 (full power) – 1000 (calm)**

**Zarbon – 26,000**

**Dadoria – 22,000**

**Freiza – 513,000**

**Imagine Freizas ship in the series to look like the ships you see in the series and what the Saiyans use in the Bardock movie. They also look similar to that of the Death Star in Star Wars. Don't forget to follow and favourite and leave your reviews. **


	3. The Purge

**Thank you for all the nice reviews you guys have been leaving, it means a lot. One comment was saying that the grammar and my vocabulary isn't up to standard. I do try my hardest, but I don't have the time to triple check my work afterwards to fix all the grammar mistakes and I don't always have the extra time to write more. I will try harder though. Don't forget to leave more reviews and questions.**

Chapter 2

I woke up with heavy eyes until I looked forwards and saw the enormous planet we were supposed to purge. It had to be 50 times the size of planet Earth. It was red and brown and had a very miserable look to it so I was guessing it was just a sandy, desert planet with not much going for it in terms of looks.

Our pods flew into the atmosphere and eventually crashed into the sand making a giant explosion and giving me a few bruises that I could just shake off. I got out the pod and saw Vegeta, Raditz and Nappa already out and checking out their scouters to check where the nearest city was or the nearest power level.

"Power levels ranging from 100 to 700, 180 miles to the east" Vegeta said after checking his scouter. We took off into the sky towards the power levels. As we got closer we began to see a large city which looks to be made out of sandstone. It looked amazing, I had never seen anything quite like it and I didn't want to have to purge this planet, especially after seeing such beautiful architect. Buildings the size of skyscrapers made out of sand and to the right I could see a castle, which was also made out of sandstone. I wasn't the only one surprised to see the beautiful architecture because Vegeta also had his eyes shot open. Raditz and Nappa didn't seem to care though.

Vegeta turned to me and said "Brat, I want you to start things off. We have two days to kill every last breathing thing here and then we report back. Any questions?"

I was scared and didn't want to do this. Vegeta would beat me until I did do it or he maybe even kill me. I didn't want to do this, but they were going to be exterminated anyway whether I liked it or not, I just wasn't strong enough. I had to do it.

I rose up about a hundred meters above the others and looked down at the city. I breathed in and started to gather some energy in my right hand. It started to glow a bright blue and tripled in size. I breathed in one last time and threw it to the city below. I couldn't even hear screams because as the blast hit, it was gone. The entire city was gone with a crater in the middle. I had just wiped out thousands of living beings, if not millions.

Something inside of me snapped though and my bloodlust increased. I needed to cause more death and destruction. I can't stop myself, it's like my mind has taken control and wants to destroy everything. I screamed as I let myself power up. Vegeta, Raditz and Nappa began to look at me with curious eyes.

"Here comes his Saiyan side, he has awoken his blood lust" Said Vegeta with a proud smile on his face. Raditz and Nappa started laughing.

I stopped screaming and turned to Raditz with my dark black eyes starring him down. Faster than he could see I was in front of him. I jumped out and kicked him as hard as I could across the cheek and watched him go flying into the sand causing a second crater. Nappa starred at me with wide eyes and Vegeta just smirked.

"Follow me kid, the rest of the population seems to be expecting us just up ahead. I'll let you destroy every single one of them" With that Vegeta took off and I followed. I didn't know why, but I needed to keep killing. This feeling was like a high and I couldn't stop it. I can't keep control, it's like my body is on auto pilot and I like it.

Vegeta and I reached the next major city and out of the walls was an army of what looked to be millions of soldiers. I grinned and was ready to jump in there. I don't know why, but I wanted to kill every single one of them with my bare hands.

"Every single power level down there is ranging from 250 to 1100. I don't think you can handle all of them by yourself." Vegeta said to me like he actually cared. I looked at him and smiled and let out a scream that would have scared the Kai's. Vegeta checked his scouter again and I saw the number that went by as I soared down into battle. My power level was 4200.

All the soldiers finally realised what was going on after the thousands of confused faces as to why I was screaming. I reached the first soldier to stand in my way and I punched him as hard as I could to send a message, but I didn't expect his head to come flying off of his shoulders and landing on the floor. Everyone stopped charging and they all felt fear.

"Who's next?" I challenged them. With a battle cry they all charged. I smiled and charged back throwing punches and kicks in every direction, I didn't even look at half the things I was attacking.

10 minutes into the fight I had taken down about a quarter of the entire army and I hadn't even been touched. I stopped and stood still before letting out a massive ki wave surrounding my entire body and I pushed it in every direction disintegrating every enemy that was in a 100 meter radius. Half of the army were laying dead on the floor after a 4 year old child had just ripped through them.

I then went back on the assault. The soldiers were terrified at this point and hesitated attacking, which gave me more time to hack and slash without them responding. I jumped up in the hair and started gathering energy in both of my palms. I powered up as much as I could and threw one ball to the right side of the army and the left energy ball to the left.

I dropped to the floor and began to survey the damage. Every soldier was dead, but I could still sense one power level which was quite large especially after losing a lot of my power destroying the entire army. His power was just under mine at my maximum after the power loss and he didn't look happy at all.

The warrior began to walk over to me and once he was no further than five meters, he stopped and starred at me. "How could a mere child do this to an entire army. You are no ordinary child, but I will make you pay. YOUR LIFE ENDS HEEEREEEEEEEEEEEE!" He screamed as he rushed at me.

He was incredibly fast, but I was able to lift my forearm across my face and block his first punch and quickly dodge under his second punch. As I dodged I raised my leg and went to roundhouse kick him across the face, but he caught my leg and pushed me back. I knew I could beat him, it was just going to take a bit of time. I phased out and kicked him in the neck from behind and watch him soar through the air until he eventually dropped and slid across the sand. He was a strong warrior, but he didn't have the warrior's instinct to keep him going. He could be stronger than me, but he would never win.

I said I need to do what I need to do to become stronger than Vegeta and Freiza, but I will not go around torturing people. I will end this quickly. I saw the warrior struggling to get up so I began to power up my strongest energy blast in my right palm. I phased out right as he got up and he began to look around confused again. I appeared in front of him, long enough to see his eyes wide open starring at the hand that was going to his face. With a massive yell, the beam was shot out of my hand and it disintegrated him instantly.

I turned to face Vegeta, Raditz and Nappa and Vegeta had one of those little smirks he puts on when he thinks of something evil, whilst Raditz and Nappa both had shocked faces. "Remind me to never got on your bad size kid" said Nappa.

I just looked at them "Let's just go" and with that said, we all flew to our pods. Freiza didn't want the planet blown up so we just had to purge the planet of all living beings and then report back to Freiza so he can do whatever he does with them.

We got back in our pods and I prepared for the week journey and got in a comfortable position to lose consciousness in.

dbz

"Zarbon, come here quickly. Did you hear what Vegeta said about the mission? That planet had 2 million inhabitants with the power levels of 100 to 3700. That little monkey kid supposedly killed every single one of them by himself. We need to keep an eye out for him. Let him train now and grow stronger and hopefully he'll become a fine soldier, but I will need to kill him at once if not. Such a shame to see yet another monkey soon to be destroyed."

I awoke with a headache and I couldn't get that dream out of my head. I walked out of my room and Vegeta was standing right outside of my door waiting for me. "Get dressed, Freiza wants to see you at once"

**This chapter took a little longer to write because of personal things. Personal things as in me being single and trying to get a girlfriend lol. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and remember that I don't have a schedule, but these will be released about every 4 days or so unless I started writing 5k long chapters then it will take longer. As long as I keep it between 1800 and 2000 then it will be 4 days. Don't forget to ask me questions and leave reviews, they are always appreciated. **

**Power levels:**

**Gohan – 1000 (suppressed) – 4200 (max power) – 3300 (tired)**

**Soldiers – 250 to 1100**

**Mysterious Warrior – 3700**


End file.
